Shugo Chara Dokki Tokki
by Rena-fanfic-writer
Summary: I hope you all like my story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to Shugo Chara or any of it other sasons. I merely make fan-fics of the shows I love so please enjoy my fics.

Now the number one opening to Shugo Chara!

"All kids have a egg in their soul.

The egg of our hearts.

Our would be selves.

Yet unseen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Welcome to Seiyo

It was a beautiful morning for the first day of school and everyone was happy at Seiyo Academy as the Chairman, who looked alot like Tadase, stepped up to the podium and said "Welcome back everyone. I'm glad to see all your happy faces again." As he looked out at everyone he said "I would like to get a few studets up here." Everyone fell silent as he added "I need Yaya, Rimma, Rikka, Amu, Hikaru, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi to come up here please."

As the group of friends went up there Yaya said "I wonder what's going on you guys." No one knew what was happening then Tadase said "He is probly making a new branch of Guardians." Everyone was silent, a lot of questions like 'A new branch?', 'why call us all up?' etc.

The chairman smiled and said "I know Yaya, Kairi, Rikka, and Hikaru are the last Guardians for a while til the last spot is filled. But I have decided to keep the former Guardians on their toes. I have made a new branch for everyone." The room filled with whispers.

The chairman spoke again with a smile as he motioned for Yaya, Kairi, Hikaru and Rikka to step to the side leaving Rimma, Amu, Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko standing together. He smiled and said pointing to the group "Meet Seiyo's Guardians Knights." And the room exploded in cheers, the four friends inclued in the cheering.

That afternoon in the Royal Garden everyone was gathered together. Yaya was the first to talk "Did you guys notice that new girl in my class? She had two chara's and Pepe mentioned sencing a third egg." Yaya's char Pepe nodded "I did-desu."

Amu looked around and said "Anyone know where Kairi is?" Everyone looked around not knowing.

At that moment Miki spoke up "Amu-chan he's coming." Ran added "And he's got someone with him." Su smiled "I'll make them some tea." Dia smiled saying "She is shy so everyone be nice and calm towards her." The group nodded to what Dia said as Kairi walked in with the new girl.

Kairi smiled at his friends "Everyone meet Kaily Rain. She prefers Kai so..." he cut off as Kai stepped behind him. He smiled at her over his shoulder "Kai-chan these are my friends. I asure you they are nice."

Kai didn't speak she just looked at her chara with the rain drop amulet, who only nodded before saying "From a shy and lonely girl to one who speaks to friends. Chara Change."

A rain drop appeared on Kai's right side like a hair pin keeping hair out of her eyes and said "Hello everyone. Sorry its hard for me to make friends, Kairi's chara Musashi was the one to first talk to me." she held her hand out under her chara's and said "This is Mizu, she is a water chara. The fire chara there is Ka." Mizu and Ka both smiled.

As Kai's chara's began to talk with the other chara's a male voice from above said "Sure, don't even mention us. See how you are."

As everyone looked up expecting Ikuto and Yoru, Kai said smirking, the rain drop changing to a fireball "I thought you weren't coming til tomorrow bro."

The boy dropped down and landed in front of his sister Kaily saying "That's not the point. You could have at least mentioned you had a brother who also has shugo chara's you know." the boy's chara's spoke up "Yeah, besides did you really think we would wait til tomorrow Kaily."

Kaily smiled softly at the two saying "I'm sorry Taichi, Sora, Tsuchi. How about ice cream on the way home, my treat."

Sora smiled hugely "Alright!" Taichi smirked "Only if you, Mizu and Ka help us find Tsukuyomi Ikuto and his chara Yoru."

Kaily looked at him hesitant and asked "Do you really want to get Ka and Yoru together in the same place?"

Taichi raised one eyebrow and said "Why not?"

Kai said gently "Well Yoru's a cat chara and Ka is a fire chara..."

"Your point?"

"Flame meets cat equals bad combo. I don't want to see them fight right away, especially since you want to ask Ikuto a few things about the violin."

Taichi sighed and put his hand on Kai's head saying "You worry to much about the small stuff. I have a feeling that the two will get along fine, ok."

Kaily looked at her brother smiling "I trust you but I'm still gonna worry you know."

Takuya smirked and said "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The violin

Its been a week since the twins Taichi and Kaily Rain along with their chara's Mizu, Ka, Sora and Tsuchi all transfered to Seiyo Academy. Now on their first day off the twins set out to find Ikuto and talk to him about violins. Taichi and Tsuchi were pumped and ready to go as was Kaji, however Kaily, Mizu, and Sora sighed and were not so eager to watch Ka and Yoru fight the first time they met due to the fact one is a fire chara and the other is a cat.

While walking to the music store Kaily asked "Bro how do plan to approach Ikuto when we find him?" she was quite nervous and worried that she might end up being ref so the two boys don't fight.

Taichi had his hands behind his head as he walked and said "To be honest..Absolutely no clue."

Kaily hung her head sighing "Figures."

Taichi smirked and added "Like I said before sis, you worry to much. I'm sure I'll know what to say when we fina..." he stopped deaed causing Kaily to bump into him.

"Hey why did you..." she cut her sentence hearing Ka get a fire ball ready. She looked up and right in front of them stood none other then Tsukyomi Ikuto and the stray cat chara Yoru.

Taichi simply said "Ka calm down. Ka sat on Kaily's shoulder but still had the fire ball ready.

Ikuto walked over to the two siblings and said "So your the twins Amu spoke of over the phone." He glanced at Taichi and his char's then back to Kaily and her chara's saying "I'm amazed your two don't fight being opposite elements."

Kaji and Mizu simply looked at him as Kaily said "I-i-its because th-they're with me."

Taichi simply asked, his voice sounding as if he came from the slums of Tokyo "Why are you bugging her when I'm the one looking for you?"

Ikuto looked at him as he chara changed and smirked "Just testing the brothers protective statas." Before Taichi or his chara's could say anything Ikuto held out a black version of his white violin case and said "Here, its half paid for by me. Amu and Tadase paid the other half."

Taichi slowly took the case suprised as Ka actually stopped growling and began to speak "Why help us out with getting a violin?"

Yoru smiled at the fire chara saying "Amu-chan said we should~nya. I said we should pick the type of violin~nya."

Ikuto added "Tadase and Amu figured you were looking for me to ask which was the best type to buy so I had them help pay for that as a way to say welcome to Seiyo. Alright?"

Taichi bowed saying in his most polite voice "Domo Arigatou Ikuto-san, Yoru-san."

Kaily simply smiled and said "Thank you for being nice and welcoming us Ikuto-kun, Yoru-kun."

Ikuto and Yoru both nodded before leaving.

The next day at school the twins were walking up to the school gate when a girl with long blonde hair pulled back into two ponytails stopped them. As the whole school watched the girl said "You two ran into Ikuto yesterday didn't you?"

Taichi smirked saying "I take it you know him."

"He's my brother." the girl said then added "I'm Tsukuyomi Utau, and I was wanting to talk with you two about something."

Before Taichi could say anything Kaily grabbed Uta's hand and said "Utau-chan I love your music. My all time favorite songs are 'Black Diamond', 'Heartful Song', and 'Meikyuu Butterfly'."

Taichi just sighed chopping his sister's head saying "You baka." turning to Utau he said "What did you wish to talk about with us, we just got here so..."

Utau stopped his senctence saying "I wanted to ask if you would join Ikuto in playing the violin at my next concert."

Everyone froze. Kaily's jaw dropped, as Taichi stared at the girl. After about two minutes everyone began to whisper, It was about this time that Ikuto showed up by jumping from a tree and landing on the fence saying "I bet you expect me to teach him how to play as well. Don't you?"

Utau looked at him and said "Please Ikuto! For me?"

Ikuto sighed and jumped down landing next to Kaily but facing Taichi and said "Think you could handle a concert with only three days practice?"

Taichi smirked as he said "Bring it on 'cat'!"

Kaily stepped to by Utau and said "I got a bad felling about this."

Utau nodded "Me too. Oh before I forget." she turned and walked over to Amu and the others holding up V.I.P. passes and said "Your all invited, especially you Amu."

Amu looked at her and asked "Why me especially?"

Utau sighed "Ikuto said he would only play at the concert if his 'girlfriend Hinamori Amu' was able to come."

Ikuto flashed Amu a smile saying "You'll come right?"

Amu who was now bright red nodded and asked "Why did you say girlfriend?"

Ikuto smirked walking over to her and stealing a kiss in front of everyone and said "Because I want you to be my girl."

Tadase who was a bit upset cleared his throat "Ahem, we need to get to class."

Nagihiko smiled and said "Tadase's right. We can talk more after school in the Royal Garden." He turned to Taichi and Kaily saying "I hope you both come to the garden."

The twins nodded and said "We will."

Once Ikuto and Utau had left Tadase walked over to the twins saying "Do you know which homeroom teacher you have?"

Tsuchi said sounding half asleep "Some guy named Nikaidou."

Without missing a beat a voice said kindly "Someone call."

Su, one of Amu's chara's flew over and said "Sensei how are you doing?"

Nikaidou smiled at the little girl chara and said "I'm doing well Su-chan. I was gone last week so I missed meeting my two new students." he turned to the twins and took a good look.

The boy had long black hair that looked blue in the sun and that easily reached mid-back, amathyst eyes. His chara's were unique too. One wore shades of brown and had a mountain pendant around his neck while the other one wore blue and had a cloud pendant around her neck. The girl on the other hand had shoulder length black hair that when hit by the sun looked green, she also had burnt gold eyes. The two chara's that were next to her were quite something, one had a rain drop amulet and wore a baby blue kimono, the other had a fire ball pinned to his visor and wore pants and a black t-shirt with a dark red hoody that had the kanji for fire on it.

The boy stared at Nikaidou and said "Would you mind not staring at me, I hate it with a passion."

Nikaidou blinked a couple times being taken by the boys attitude. The girl sighed and said "Tai, I think that's our teacher."

Taichi looked at her then back at Nikaidou and said "Sounds pretty wimpy to be a teach."

At this Nikaidou dropped the fake voice and looked at Taichi with the same eyes he had when with Easter. He held the same cold voice to and said "Well sorry for wanting to sound like a person my students would want to talk to. You must be the new boy Taichi Rain..." glancing at the chara's he said "And you two must be Sora and Tsuchi, the earth and air chara's."

Taichi, Tsuchi, and Sora all froze from shock of this teacher knowing their exact names. Taichi looked at the group by Amu wondering which one told this guy their names.

Kairi who had moved back to return to Seiyo held his hand up and said "Guilty. I called him and told him the names of the two new students."

The three just stared at Kairi causing him to feel scared.

Nikaidou then turned to Kaily and said his voice softening just a little from what he had towards Takuya "I believe you are Kaily, correct."

Kaily nodded shyly. The girl chara with the rain drop said "From a shy girl to one who speaks freely. Chara change." A rain drop amulet appeared on Kaily's left side just above her ear as she spoke "Um sensei I was hoping to talk with you about a small problem I have."

Nikaidou blinked and smiled at the girl saying "I'll help in any way I can." his voice going back to what it was when he first walked up to the group, which made Kaily happy.

Amu noticed that the chara's for the guardians were acting strange and asked "Guys what's wrong?"

Ran and the others were all on edge so Dia spoke for the group saying "We sense an X-egg."

Nikaidou took this serious and asked "Know where the source is?"

Taichi looked at Kaily and nodded. Kaily closed her eyes and said "Its me." As everyone in the group looked at her, she pulled out the egg and said "It was born the same time as Mizu and Kaji but the day it was about to hatch...I doubted and questioned myself so it turned into this. I don't know how long it will take for it to turn back but I hope its soon."

Taichi put his hand on his sister's shoulder and said "It will if you have faith."

Kaily sighed "Tsuchi was only an X-egg for two days before you got him back. This one has been this way for a month now." she began to tear up but refused to show it on her face or in her voice.

"I may not be an expert on saving eggs..." Nikaidou said kindly "..But I do know two girls who's voices could save any egg."

Kaily just asked staring at her eggs "Who?"

Nikaidou smiled and said "Utau and Amu. They have both saved more eggs then I could count."

Kukai smirked saying "Sensei we're taking the day off to find Ikuto and Utau." he turned to the group as he gently reasted a hand on the X-egg saying "We're gonna help you out. So don't worry about it much longer ok Kaily."

Amu sighed saying "I'll call Utau and let her know to meet us somewhere."


End file.
